Somewhere I belong
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: Inuyasha finds Kagome's CD Player and listens to 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park


[Disclaimer: I don't own Linkin Park or Inuyasha.] {}= song lyrics [Summary: Inuyasha listens Kagome's CD Player and hears a song that describes himself perfectly.]  
  
[Stupid Miroku, winning at ro-sham-bo (rock-paper-scissors) and making me take  
  
first watch. I'm gonna kick his ass one of these days.] Inuyasha thought angrily. He  
  
looked down upon their small campsite in the woods and couldn't help but smirk a little.  
  
For lack of soft ground, Miroku was sleeping rather fitfully in the low- hanging branches  
  
of the same tree Inuyasha was keeping watch from, and from Inuyasha could hear, he was  
  
occasionally mumbling odd phrases like, "Five more minutes Mommy." [Human's have  
  
weird dreams.] Kagome was nestled in a small crater in the ground that was made  
  
tolerably comfortable with using a bunch of leaves covered by a blanket to rest upon, she  
  
was curled up with Kilala, who slept comfortably on Kagome's stomach. Sango, ever the  
  
proud warrior, sat against the trunk of the tree, having refused the offer of bedding or a  
  
blanket by saying that sleeping on a hard surface would keep her more alert. Shippo had  
  
made his bed near hers, a simple pillow of leaves his only comfort. Inuyasha looked  
  
down at the watch Kagome had given him to time his guard duties. [Finally its over, now  
  
time to go wake Miroku.] Inuyasha dropped to the ground silently and was about to rouse  
  
Miroku with a poke in the ribs when he spied an object that had seemed to have fallen out  
  
of Kagome's pack. It was round and had a vaguely metallic look to it. A small black  
  
cable led from one side of the device to an arch-shaped device that lay nearby. Inuyasha  
  
remembered seeing her use it on occasion, early on in their journey. She would put the  
  
arch-thingy on her head and press a button on the circular thingy and music would play.  
  
He remembered now, she had called it a 'CD Player' or something. She'd even taught  
  
him how to use it. He initially hadn't liked it, because it was kind of strange to him, but  
  
like several things, it began to grow on him.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha, with a little work, was finally able to position the headphones near his ears. He pushed the 'Play' button and started skipping tracks until he found one he liked. It started out with some gloomy sounding music, but then developed into actual lyrics.  
  
{[Verse 1]  
  
When this began I had nothing to say and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me (I was confused) and I let it all out to find/that I'm not the only person with these things in mind (inside of me) but all the vacancy the words revealed is the only real thing that I've got left to feel (nothing to lose) just stuck/hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own}  
  
Inuyasha felt something lodged in his throat. It was like this music was describing him, through and through.  
  
{[Chorus] I want to heal I want to feel what I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I've held so long. (erase all the pain til it's gone) I want to heal I want to feel like I'm close to something real. I want to find something I've wanted all along somewhere I belong  
  
and I've got nothing to say I cant believe I didnt fall right down on my face (I was confused) looking everywhere/only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind. (so what am I) what do I have but negativity cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me (nothing to lose) nothing to gain/hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
  
[repeat chorus]  
  
[Verse 3] (Chester) I will never know myself until I do this on my own and I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed I will never be anything 'til I break away from me and I will break away I'll find myself today  
  
I want to heal I want to feel like I'm somewhere I belong [repeat chorus]}  
  
As the song faded, a small tear ran down Inuyasha's cheek. [It sounds.. So like me.] He pressed stop on the CD Player and slipped it and the headphones into one of his pockets. He wouldn't wake Miroku for awhile, now he needed awhile to think. He climbed the tree again to sit at the top, this would take awhile.  
  
[End] 


End file.
